1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of cherry trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Stellaxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Early Burlatxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented).
Not applicable.
The present new variety of cherry tree (Prunus avium) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. The new cherry tree was selected in 1992 from a group of open pollinated seedlings grown from seed of a selected seedling with the field identification number 13HA431. The seedling cherry tree (13HA431) originated as a third generation seedling from open pollinated seed of xe2x80x98Stellaxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented) and was selected to be used as a parent in our cherry breeding program. We grew a large number of these open pollinated seedlings on their own root under careful observation and selected the present variety for asexual reproduction due to it""s heavy fruit production, early maturity, and good fruit quality.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of cherry tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Mahalebxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new variety of cherry tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular bearer of large fruit with medium firmness, very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive red skin color and early fruit maturity. In comparison to the standard commercial cherry variety xe2x80x98Early Burlatxe2x80x99 (non-patented), the new variety blooms approximately 7 days earlier and the fruit is approximately 3 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to xe2x80x98Stellaxe2x80x99 Cherry (non-patented), the new variety blooms approximately 7 days earlier and the fruit matures approximately 25 days earlier. In comparison to its parent plant, the instant plant ripens earlier.